


【索香】晕

by APTX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, ZoSan - Freeform, 索香
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:06:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APTX/pseuds/APTX
Summary: 索隆其实以前没那么爱睡觉。那是他上了梅利才发展出来的，因为他会晕船。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【索香】晕

索隆其实以前没那么爱睡觉的。

生在陆地上，长在陆地上，十九岁以前都在东海活动的索隆，因为东海的每个小岛距离都不远，最长的一次搭船经验也只有一天。在他加入路飞以前，从来没有体验过何为长途航行，因此，在他踏上梅利号，一行人往伟大航路前进后，索隆头一次感受到了晕船。

身为未来的世界第一大剑豪，怎么能被小小的晕船打败呢？而且晕到想吐的糗样绝对， **绝对** ，不能让那个可爱的臭厨子看见！

索隆皱着眉在船沿坐下，闭上眼睛冥想。他发现这样好像比较不晕了。反正一直航行看不到陆地也很无聊，干脆来睡觉吧。

***

山治一直纳闷那个整天臭着一张脸的剑士为什么要整天臭着一张脸。有人欠他很多钱吗？不，是他欠美丽的娜美桑很多钱。也许他在烦恼要怎么还钱？不然山治不懂绿藻头为什么要一直皱着眉，他明明看过他开怀大笑的样子，还…挺帅的。虽然皱着眉也很帅…

咳！

总之，山治注意到每次他们抵达岛屿，索隆的眉头就会松一点，踏上船时又会揪起来。难道是…他会晕船？

平常最乐衷于找死对头（兼暗恋对象）弱点的山治这次却没想到要去嘲笑死对头（兼暗恋对象），反而开始思考该怎么确认这项怀疑。

要是直接问的话，那个自尊心高到空岛的臭剑士一定不会承认，山治决定不着痕迹的测试。

「到下个岛不知道是什么时候了，在启航前先补充水分。」山治在伙伴们一一上船时，递给每人一杯水。大家都有水的话，索隆就不会起疑了。

伙伴们都不疑有他的开始喝水，索隆一仰头把整杯水灌掉，却在嚐到水的味道后皱起了眉。他奇怪的看了看其他伙伴，大家似乎都没有觉得有什么不对劲。

「喂，厨子…」

「干嘛，臭绿藻？喝完了就快把杯子还来！」山治踢了索隆一脚。索隆看了看山治，最后把杯子递给他，什么也没说就去船沿坐下了。

启航后，山治仔细观察索隆的眉头，发现皱纹减轻了。很好，加了醋的水果然有帮助。

然而醋水的效用也只能维持一定的时间，尤其是在两天后，他们遇上了强风大浪，船身剧烈摇晃到大伙儿不得不抱着船上的什么东西才不会被甩出去。终于风平浪静了以后，山治发觉索隆的脸色又青了不少。

「拿去，点心。」山治朝索隆扔了一包苏打饼。

被大浪晃的很烦的索隆靠坐在船沿，感觉有东西砸到腿上。他怒气冲冲的睁开眼睛想跟来找碴的臭厨子打架，却只看见山治抽着菸离去的背影。他望着腿上的苏打饼，困惑的搔搔绿油油的脑袋。他并没有肚子饿，厨子干嘛给他吃的？其实他现在有点反胃，但他知道如果不吃掉的话，厨子会生气。惹厨子生气很有趣，但当厨子是真的生他的气的时候，就不好玩了。

索隆拆开包装，把苏打饼装进肚子里。

索隆有没有发现山治做的事都是帮助减缓晕船，山治不是很在乎。他本来就不是个好大喜功的人，只要伙伴健康开心，他就满足了。

有一天，梅利经过了一个海流异常混乱的区域，别说是索隆，就连平常不会晕船的其他伙伴都晕了。

「恶～～好晕，好想吐…」乌索普趴在栏杆上，吐着舌头。

「哈哈哈哈，好有趣的海流！我们掉头再来一次吧！」完全没事的路飞双手叉腰大笑。

「要去你自己去！」娜美把路飞揍趴在地上，往厨房走去。「真的好不舒服。我要去跟山治君要苏打饼，可以缓解晕船症状，乌索普你要来一点吗？」

「要！麻烦了…」

刚刚才被山治餵过一包苏打饼的索隆听了一愣。原来苏打饼有那种功效。所以厨子一直都知道他会晕船？但他却从来没嘲笑自己，这是不是说他有机会？

索隆望着关着的厨房门，脸稍稍红了起来。

***

索隆渐渐不再那么会晕船了，皱眉和睡觉的习惯倒是保留了下来。在苏打饼事件之前，他一直以为是自己终于习惯了海上生活，没想到是臭厨子在从中作梗，真是…贴心的让人生气。

说到臭厨子，索隆很早就注意到一件事。每次他们抵达一个岛，如果记录指针需要的时间超过一天，伙伴们就会在白天玩乐，晚上再在岛上的旅店过夜，只留一个人守船。白天守船的人选是大家轮替的，但晚上守夜的到目前却一直都是山治。他总是声称自己白天买了食材，想用晚上好好整理。

有人自愿守船，当然不会有人有异议。索隆虽然一直觉得奇怪，但也从没说什么。直到有一天，他们来到一座纪录指针需要一个月才会存满的岛。

「诶？娜美桑，这次我们全员住宿吗？那梅利怎么办？」山治惊讶的问。

「船已经藏在安全的地方了，那个区域没有你们这些怪物的能力是不可能进去的。这次纪录的时间要一个月，我们就好好在这里放松一下吧，难得这座岛在海军的管辖之外，也对海贼不反感。梅利一个星期去检查一次就可以了。」娜美说着，拿出分房间的籤筒。

「这样不好吧，娜美桑？还是我每天晚上回船上去好了。」山治说。

「从藏船的地方到城镇一趟就要四小时，别这么想不开。梅利不会有事的，对吧，乌索普？」娜美询问对梅利最宝贝的伙伴。

「是啊，山治，你就别担心了。」乌索普也对这次藏船的地方很满意。要不是娜美在地图上做了记号，他觉得就连他们都有可能找不到。

「好吧…」山治的不情愿让索隆充满怀疑。厨子到底想在船上做什么？

「噢！我跟乌索普和乔巴同房！晚上来打枕头战吧！」路飞兴奋的大叫。

「我不会输的！」乔巴斗志高昂。

「先说好，不准用能力！」唯一的非恶魔果实能力者事先发出声明。

「我跟臭绿藻同房！？不～～～！」山治拿着籤哀叫。「娜美桑让我跟你一间吧！」

「那我就跟剑士先生一间囉，我是不介意。」罗宾呵呵的笑。

「不行！怎么能让罗宾酱跟臭绿藻睡同个房间？那头野兽一定会对罗宾酱伸出魔爪！」

「我又不是你，色眉毛。」

「你说什么！？臭绿藻想打架吗？」

「你以为我怕你吗？爱情厨子！」

「吵死了，一个星期重抽一次籤可以了吧？」娜美不耐烦的把正要开打的两人揍趴在地。

于是，一行人吵吵闹闹的住进了旅店。很快，夜晚就来临了。

山治和索隆进了房间，互瞪了一眼，不约而同的躺进自己的床。索隆一秒就入睡，但没过多久，他就被一阵窸窸窣窣的声音吵醒。

睁开眼睛，他转向噪音来源，发现山治不停的在被窝里翻来复去。

「臭厨子你半夜不睡觉，滚来滚去的干嘛？」

「你睡你的，管我那么多！」

「我也想睡啊！但你一直翻很吵！」

「我睡觉就是这样，谁叫你不幸跟我抽到同个房间！」

「你在梅利上也不会这样，为什么到岸上就像中了邪…」说到这里，索隆突然意识到了什么。「厨子，你该不会…」

「该不会什么？」

「你该不会是会晕陆地吧？」索隆终于明白山治为什么总是自愿当晚上守船的人了。跟索隆完全相反，山治生在海上，长在海上，他一直都在不停随海浪摇晃的地面上生活。平常在岛上活动会一直走动没关系，但一到晚上睡觉，一切都静下来后，没有晃动的感觉反而让他头晕睡不着了。

「是…是又怎么样？不准嘲笑我！我发现你晕船的时候我可没嘲笑你！」被戳破秘密的山治拉起被子遮住脸，希望在黑暗中索隆看不见他的脸红。

「我没打算嘲笑你。」索隆在床上坐起身。「晕陆地怎么治？」

「我怎么知道？知道的话就不用烦恼了。」山治咬住唇。「应该只要不静止不动就好了吧，但睡觉怎么可能不静止不动啊…」

「不要静止不动吗…」索隆想了想，拉开被子下了床，往山治走去。

「臭…臭绿藻你干嘛？」山治看着钻进自己被窝里的索隆，气急败坏的大喊。「回你自己的床睡去！我才不要跟臭男人同床共枕！」

「吵死了，闭嘴快睡觉。」索隆把山治的头按到自己胸膛上，手臂还住对方纤细的腰，蹭了几下，一秒后又打起了呼噜。

「搞什么…」山治枕在索隆胸上，一脸莫名其妙。怎么聊晕陆地聊一聊就突然跑来跟自己睡了？手还摸了自己的腰，这算被吃豆腐吗？啊咧…怎么好像有点困了？

山治趴在索隆身上，整个人随着索隆的呼吸上下起伏，没一会儿就睡着了。

***

「好啦，一个星期了，再来抽籤决定房间吧。」娜美拿着籤筒对大伙儿说。

「那个…娜美桑，我觉得保持现状就可以了，不重新分房也没关系的。」山治小声的跟娜美说。

「山治你之前不是一直吵着要换房间吗？」听到山治发言的乌索普凑过来问。

「山治你是不是在偷偷煮好吃的给索隆吃？我也要去住你们那间！」路飞把自己缠到山治身上。

「才没有！房间根本没厨房我要怎么煮？」山治拉扯着路飞的四肢，试图把他撕下来。

「山治，不可以跟索隆打架喔！」乔巴担心的叮咛。

「我们没有打架，我保证。我只是觉得打包行李很麻烦。」山治低着头，小声嘟囔。

「你的行李不就一个小包包…」乌索普一开口就被娜美赏了一拳。

「你闭嘴。」娜美微笑着收起籤筒。「那么房间就按照原来的，没人有意见吧？」

看着娜美高举的铁拳，即使有也不敢有了。罗宾捂着嘴，看着从头到尾没说话的索隆发红的耳根呵呵笑。

***

一个月后，记录存满，草帽海贼团再次出航。索隆高兴的发现他好像不再会晕船了，因为除了睡觉他还多了别的事可以让自己分心，像是去烦某个厨子。

而山治，即使回到船上就不会有晕陆地的问题，到了晚上他还是会睡在某个剑士的胸膛上。

分房间的籤筒被娜美收进置物柜最深处，再也没被拿出来过。


End file.
